<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helpless(ly in Love) by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950783">Helpless(ly in Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys'>holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Numb3rs (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Malcolm Bright, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Canon, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Unresolved Romantic Tension, jbbkinktober2020, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Malcolm finally have time for a longer encounter.</p><p>(Set pre-canon, sort of a prequel to Day 4 but can be read as a standalone.)</p><p>---</p><p>Day 11: Restraints</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Ian Edgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helpless(ly in Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ian brings out the ropes that night, Malcolm is more than onboard. It’s been a while since they’ve messed around with anything more complicated than the cuffs he always has installed on his bed, in part because it’s been a busy few months for both of them. The Bureau is trusting Malcolm with bigger cases now. He’s been on several so far, though with other profilers working beside him. He imagines it will be some time before they send him out as the lead agent on anything, and that’s fine. He’s working his way up the ladder.</p><p>Ian, on the other hand, has merely been in demand because of his skill. He’s the best the Bureau has, after all. </p><p>The decreasing amount of time they have has led to less involved encounters. Instead of a lengthy session, they’ve made due with quick, hard fucks and takeout between missions. Most of the time they’re too exhausted for anything else. It’s not too bad. It’s not like they’re actually dating, like they’re exclusive.</p><p>(Malcolm hasn’t slept with anyone else, but that’s more situational than anything, he swears.)</p><p>So, now that Ian’s in the mood to tie him up, Malcolm jumps on the chance. “How do you want me?”</p><p>Ian looks at him as a smirk spreads across his face. “I was thinking a ball tie tonight.”</p><p>Malcolm grins. He expected something with his arms. Something relatively simple while still leaving him just the right amount of helpless, but a ball tie sounds <em>perfect</em>. He’ll really be reliant on Ian while he’s tied up tonight. “What kind?”</p><p>Ian’s teeth are bright, the look in his eyes eager. “Beetle.” </p><p>His hands are already working at his tie. Malcolm can practically hear the rush of his blood in his ears. “God, Ian.”</p><p>This is something that’s always worked for them. Ian needs to be in control. Malcolm needs to forget himself for a while, to be taken care of and unburdened of the past that won’t leave him alone. Tonight, he’ll not only be left in Ian’s hands, he won’t even be able to touch him. To urge him on with the fumbling press of his fingers. He’ll have to take what Ian is willing to give him.</p><p>He knows Ian will take good care of him. He always does. </p><p>It starts out slow. Ian never leaves him tied up for too long, and so for something particularly restraining like the beetle balltie, he always makes sure Malcolm’s ready to go before the rope caresses his skin. He slicks up his fingers with a smirk and gets to work. He teases as he stretches him. There are brushes, grazes really, against Malcolm’s prostate. He massages his rim with the pads of his fingers, his thumb. He pushes Malcolm as close to the edge as he can. </p><p>Malcolm’s cock rests flushed and twitching against his stomach. He whines when Ian’s touch slips away, when his empty hole is filled with the familiar weight of a silicone plug. The only reason he holds back from begging is the knowledge of what’s to come. </p><p>Ian kisses the side of his knee as he slips back off the bed. He retrieves the rope, wraps it around his fist in an unconscious gesture. </p><p>Under his gaze, Malcolm pulls himself up into a sitting position. He doesn’t need instruction, not anymore. He knows this position. He knows what’s required of him. Bringing his knees up, Malcolm tucks them up against his chest but not so close that he’ll be straining against the ropes. His hands find their place on his knees. His arms press up along his sides. Sitting like this has the base of the plug against the mattress, slipping just that much deeper with the pressure. He looks up at Ian and licks his lips.</p><p>Ian looks proud. Satisfied. He lets the rope go slack, lets it hang down in loops at his side. When he gets to Malcolm, he begins to work methodically. The rope grazes against Malcolm’s skin as he works it around his legs, around his lower back and up to his shoulders, half holding down his hands with a band of it, all done up like ladders across the pale expanse. It’s anchored around the back of his neck and around his toes. </p><p>There are times during the process where Malcolm lets his eyes slip shut. He loves Ian’s voice, but the slow work of his hands is so calming, and the press of the rope against him, likely to leave creases, is a balm on his soul. He feels so contained. It’s only when he can no longer feel the heat radiating off of Ian that he opens his eyes again to see the sniper’s face. Malcolm gently tests the bonds. He can barely move. Not loose but not too tight either. He has no leverage. No room to balance himself with his hands. He sighs, pleased.</p><p>Ian tips his head up and presses a dry kiss to his lips, pulling away no more than an inch or two after. “Ready, Agent?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Malcolm breathes. </p><p>With calloused hands, Ian eases him onto his back.</p><p>His feet point down. His legs are still tucked up against his chest. He feels like a turtle stuck on his shell. It’s <em>thrilling</em>. </p><p>Another shift, and Ian has him on his side. </p><p>Malcolm lets his head flop down to the mattress. The side of his foot brushes against the sheets. He peers up at Ian, who strips just as efficiently as he always has, revealing a lifetime of scars. Malcolm’s fingers itch to trace them all, to see if there are any new ones since he last familiarized himself with Ian’s body, but he strains against rope and sags. </p><p>The bed dips as Ian joins him. His cock bobs, already thick and flushed. His hands skate across a trussed up leg and down to the smooth, untouched curve of Malcolm’s ass. He finds the plug without difficulty. Leaning over him, one hand on the bed beside Malcolm’s knees, Ian draws him into a kiss as he removes the plug. </p><p>“Please, Sir,” Malcolm says as they part. He feels so empty. </p><p>Ian fixes that soon enough. He slides right into his slick, loosened hole with a grunt. “Ready?” he murmurs, one hand on Malcolm’s calf.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Ian rolls his hips. He takes it as slow as he pleases, knowing that Malcolm won’t be able to force the pace faster. He lets the drag of his cock push him to the same edge his fingers had one thrust at a time. He watches as he devolves into soft begging interrupted by moans and keens. </p><p>Malcolm’s cock is trapped, tucked up between his legs and his stomach. There are only two ways he’ll get relief. Either he comes untouched, or he waits until Ian is done. </p><p>As Ian thrusts again, Malcolm shakes and tenses and whines, and Ian knows the former has come to pass. He fucks him through the shocks, through the clenching of his sensitive hole as the pleasure rakes along his sensitive spine. Ian fits his fingers beneath rope as he spills inside. </p><p> </p><p>This is Malcolm’s second favorite part. He loves the buildup, but he also loves the winddown. He loves how Ian gently wipes his leaking hole, how he carefully unravels the binds he’d secured earlier, how he massages Malcolm’s limbs and stretches them out. </p><p>They’re not together. (Though sometimes he wishes they were. Often, if he’s being honest.) They’re not exclusive. (Though they might as well be, on Malcolm’s side.) </p><p>But, as Ian helps him to the shower and drags a soapy washcloth over his trembling limbs, Malcolm can pretend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!</p><p>Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>